Waluigi's Mansion
by equach
Summary: Waluigi wants to have his own Luigi's Mansion spin off so he went off to Heavenly Host Elementary School to go Ghost Hunting. I own nothing in this.
1. Chapter 1

A tall weird looking skinny man was walking through the forest until he stopped in front of the place he was looking for. There was a sign that said, "Heavenly Host Elementary School". It was raining and he was all wet. At least his purple cap kept him somewhat dry. He enters the building with a vacuum like device on his back and dried up a bit.

Waluigi: If a Luigi can get a haunted mansion. I, Waluigi, shall get a haunted school. THIS IS WALUIGI'S MANSION!

Waluigi laughed with glee as he boast of his talents at ghost hunting despite never done it in his life. Suddenly, he heard some noise behind him. He flash his flashlight at the spot only to find nothing.

The Italian plumber, if you can call him that, felt a chill behind his back. His spine begins to shutter and the cold reached to his bones. He was paralyzed in fear and denial of being afraid. He turned his back slowly only to find a ghost that gave a big...

The Ghost: BOO!

Waluigi: WAH!

The Ghost: Ha ha ha, I can't believe I got you! You're the first person I get to scare.

Waluigi: You are a unbelievable!

The ghost appears as a girl with brown curled up hair and wore a school sailor uniform. Her aura emits a blue light and appears transparent. She only gave an immature smile at Waluigi.

The Ghost: I think its best that you leave here.

Waluigi: What?! I just got a here from the rain to the door to hunt some ghosts! I ain't leaving until I a get a some.

The Ghost: A stubborn type are you? How about this? If I help you find some ghosts, not including me, will you leave?

Waluigi: Oh yeah!

The Ghost: Great! But I must warn you that this place is dangerous.

Waluigi: Waluigi ain't afraid of nothing!

The Ghost: If you insist. My name is Seiko Shinohara.

Waluigi: Whatever. I'm a Waluigi. Find me some a ghost or I'll suck ya with mah vacuum.

Seiko: Geez, say please next time.

Waluigi: Wah!

Seiko pointed down the hall and Waluigi just went forward to Seiko's directions. The plumber kept walking and was getting bored. Seiko looked rather dissappointed that she could not spot anyone. She looked desperately around for someone that she wouldn't mind be captured by Waluigi or else she will take their place.

Lucikily, Waluigi stopped and found something of interest. It was a spot on the wall that was bloody and guts on it. The only thing that did not looks so disgusting is the piece of hair with a bead on it.

Seiko looked shocked of whom they might meet. She tried to warn Waluigi, but it was too late. A ghost of a kindergarden boy walked slowly to the two. Waluigi looked the ghost in the eye only for the boy to get closer. The boy seems to lack a tongue and has eyes of a dead fish.

Seiko thought: At least it wasn't Mayu, but of all the dead people here. Why him?

Waluigi was shocked, but he flashes his light at the ghost boy. The spirit flinches and Waluigi unleashes his vacuum, sucking the boy in. The ghost entered a tornado until it was finally sealed to his fate inside of a sack.

Seiko looked amazed at what she has witness. It may be bad for a ghost like her, but she thought that Waluigi's vacuum was cool. She marveled at the design and could not believe that such a thing exist like a child.

Seiko: Wow. I thought this was only in the movies.

Waluigi: I stole this from a doctor. It was only a prototype, but what a ever!

Seiko: At least I have some confidence that you have a chance to live better than I did here.

Waluigi: Let's a go!

The two then head off to find themselves a new ghost. From behind hid a girl in a red dress. She giggled with a very creepy smile as she stalked the two, thinking to herself that she'll find a way to kill Waluigi.

...

Waluigi and Seiko looked into a classroom and found it empty. They walked out of it and looked into another room and nothing was in there but a nasty corpse and some blood stains all over the room.

Waluigi: This is unacceptable in Nintendo standards. I like it.

Seiko: Wait your a video game character? You do look familiar.

Waluigi: Wah! How does a Luigi does this? It's getting a boring around here.

Seiko: Well how about we go to the restroom? You could find something there while I can go butter up my pooper.

Waluigi: You need to moisterize your ass. Make a sense to me.

Seiko: Onward to the restroom for my booty!

Waluigi: Let's do it Waluigi Style. Hit it.

Seiko went to a random switch and flips it. The Waluigi Pinball song plays as Waluigi ran through the halls like a Mario stage. Jumping on debris and getting some coins that were left over by the corpse of some unfortunate high school students.

There were some random spirits lurking in front of Waluigi, but the scrawny man took out his vacuum and flash a light at these ghosts. He then suck up as much as he can as many spirits enter his device. Seiko from behind tries to catch up by levitating to the plumber.

Seiko: Geez slow down! I thought I was the fast one.

Waluigi: Wah!

Seiko: I got to admit, he is pretty bad ass now.

Waluigi: I'm a super star!

Waluigi keeps on a sucking all of these random spirits until they are all gone. He then heard a voice of an insane man. The voice was laughing with a tone of sadness to it as it keeps on screeching in pain. Seiko finally caught up only to stop and recognize the voice.

Seiko: Hm, I don't like him much anyways and this place does suck.

Waluigi: Huh.

Seiko: Just go and suck him. It might shut him up and a chance for him to leave this god forsaken place.

Waluigi: Oh yeah!

The voice: Mayu?

Seiko: Yep, that is totally Morishige.

Morishige: Shinohara-san?

Waluigi: Time to suck him a up!

Morishige appear: Where's MAYU?!

Waluigi flashes his light at the ghost: Wah!

Morishige screams in terror as he is slowly consumed by the vacuum. Once he was fully devoured, the nozzle only made a popping noise. Some yen came out of it and it probably belongs to the teen when he was alive.

Waluigi: I did it!

Seiko: So are you done yet? I'm worried about what might happen to you next.

Waluigi: Nah! I need to get a more!

Seiko: Your vacuum doesn't look so good.

Waluigi: Wah. I need to go back to the lab that I stole this from.

Seiko: Can you even leave here?

Waluigi: I came from the door and I will come out of the door. Its a simple as that.

Seiko: If you insist. Its nice to get some fresh air.

Waluigi: But you're a dead.

Seiko: Hey, a ghost like me doesn't find this school so pleasing you know. I'm not that good with my grades and the last place I want to be in is here. Though I do find a mansion to be suit cause its fancy.

Waluigi: Not going to a lie. I think a so too.

So the two left to the entrance of the school while the same girl in the red dress appear from behind again. She just laughed since she got a plan for Waluigi to screw with him. She later hid from into the shadows to begin her fun.

...

Waluigi and Seiko went to the entrance and the plumber tries to open it. Sadly, it was locked. The plumber struggled and pulled with the best of his ability, but it won't budge. He even tried kicking the door like his job as an Assist Trophy in Smash Bros. Waluigi was tired and sat down to rest a bit.

Waluigi: Your a ghost. Can't you go through the door and open it from the outside?

Seiko: I can't believe I forgot. Wait, are you think what I'm thing?

Waluigi: What?

Seiko: If this was a video game, this could be a new game mechanic.

Waluigi: Get working or I'ma suck you.

Seiko: Really?

Waluigi: Wait, that came out wrong. I meant with my vacuum.

Seiko: At least say please next time.

Waluigi: Wah!

Seiko went through the door and tried to open it from the outside. After some stuggle, she manages to do it. The ghost was even surprised that she manage to do it. Waluigi was glad that he was able to get out of the school.

Seiko: Wow, maybe being a spiritual guide really does have its bonuses. Now show me this professor's lab. I hope its better than this dump.

Waluigi: Wah!

The two left through the woods while by the door was the same girl in the red dress looking very disappointed. She stomp her foot on the ground and stomped back into the school, gritting her teeth.

Ghost Girl: Damn it! How was this possible? I'm suppose to have total control of the school! Did that girl find a way around me?! Damn you plot armor and new gameplay mechanics!

...

END OF CHAPTER 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Waluigi and Seiko enters a green lit laboratory that is filled with gizmos and crap like that. Seiko gazed at these unbelievable inventions as Waluigi seems to be looking for Professor E. Gadd. Suddenly the two heard a strange high pitch chuckled which made the two jumped. It was only E. Gadd.

E. Gadd: I see that you returned Waluigi. You even have a new friend.

Waluigi: She helped me catch some ghosts.

E. Gadd: Really. I suppose I can forgive you for stealing my prototype if you would so kindly stuff your hose into my containment. I can't wait to see what you have.

A strange box appear with a hole in the middle. Waluigi puts the nozzle of his vacuum in as the ghosts that were contained put into the storage. The vacuum was empty and light again as it made a ding sound.

E. Gadd: Hmm, from what I see, I never seen spirits like these before. Where did you find them?

Waluigi: At some haunted school in the woods.

Seiko: Its called Heavenly Host Elementary School.

E. Gadd: Interesting. A nice fellow I met that lost his arms told me about the school. I was going to get Luigi to go, but I got the help I need.

Waluigi: Nice fellow?

Seiko: With no arm? I thought I was weird.

E. Gadd: He's still recovering. You can meet him later.

Seiko: You sure got some neat stuff professor.

E. Gadd: Thank you kind spirit. Based on your glow, you seemed to be a kind spirit. Is that the reason why you weren't sucked in?

Seiko: No, I'm just helping Mr. Scrawny Limbs here in Ghost hunting and avoid being stuff in that vacuum.

Waluigi: Eh. She's pretty good.

E. Gadd: Genius idea Waluigi. Having a spiritual companion will help you find more ghosts.

Waluigi: Ah huh.

E. Gadd: Tell you what, I need you to help me find more spirits and I'll pay you if you do.

Waluigi: Oh boy!

Seiko: You're such a pig, oh wait, more like a piglet.

Waluigi: Wah! I need some a cash.

E. Gadd: Excellent! Now off with you!

...

Waluigi and Seiko walked back to the school ready for action. It was as eerie it was before, but now its not so scary after being in the place once. Waluigi kicked the door of the school like a boss and Seiko really wanted to compliment it.

Seiko: Not even Yoshiki would do something as awesome as that. And he's the cool guy.

Waluigi: Wah. I'm a Waluigi. I'm a cool guy ya know. Who's Yoshiki?

Seiko: An old friend of mine. He's one of my few friends that died here when we sort of got into this mess.

Waluigi: Eh. Gonna suck him up anyways.

A voice: Nah brah, not happening.

Seiko and Waluigi: Eh.

Behind them was a blond man in a school uniform with a bored and confident face. He puts on some sunglasses and stood there like a boss. Seiko was shocked to see this guy as if she has known him.

Seiko: Kishinuma?

Yoshiki: I prefer to be called Broshiki when I'm bad ass.

Seiko: How did you live from that? I sense you death, but...

Yoshiki: My swag and the dark lord Pewdiepie has resurrected me.

Seiko: Eh.

Waluigi: Hey! I'm the only a cool guy here!

Yoshiki: Nah man. I'm the cool guy. Mah glasses said so.

Waluigi: Well I have a this.

Waluigi puts on some sunglasses and smoke a blunt. The plumber did some dances and Yoshiki just stood there looking bored.

Yoshiki: If you want to be the main character so badly, fine. I'll just hold back my swag a little longer.

Waluigi: Wah!

Seiko: And I thought I was the weird one.

Waluigi: Let's a hunt some ghosts.

The three then headed deep into the halls of the school. As they are walking, Seiko seems to be slowing down for a bit. Yoshiki and Waluigi looked concerned about her.

Waluigi: Wah! What's wrong now?

Seiko: My butt.

Waluigi: Your butt.

Seiko: Its really dry. Got any cream?

Yoshiki: Your dead. You don't need cream.

Seiko: Even after death, I need to keep my ass moist.

Waluigi: Where are we going to find a that?

Seiko: Maybe at the restroom where I died.

Waluigi: Let's a go.

Yoshiki: You're a sick dead girl and you know it.

Seiko: Whatever bro.

As the group went to the restroom, they are stopped by Yoshikazu, a giant zombie like monster. The zombie approached to the group as Yoshiki got out some guns and started shooting it.

Waluigi tries to find something to suck in and shoot with his vacuum. It did very little to stop the thing. Seiko stole Yoshiki's rocket launcher and shot at the zombie. The thing was meant to be a second to last boss and these characters are only level 2.

Waluigi: I got an idea, but do you have some explosives?

Yoshiki: Yeah, what for?

Waluigi: Waluigi time!

Waluigi jumps and landed on Yoshiki's arm which the man held him like a rocket launcher. He shove some explosives into Waluigi's butt and aims at Yoshikazu. Waluigi then cried a battle cry.

Waluigi: WALUIGI LAUNCHER!

Seiko: The heck?

Waluigi launches himself at the zombie like thing and pushes the beast into a wall. Waluigi starts kicking the zombie, but ended up being grabbed by the leg. The zombie thing was about to crush the plumber to death with a throw, but didn't for some reason.

There was a hole on the zombie's head and Yoshikazu was no more. Waluigi fell onto the ground and the zombie's dead corpse fell onto him. Turns out that Yoshiki used a sniper rifle to noscope that zombie.

Waluigi: I did it!

Yoshiki: Lol, whatever bro.

Waluigi saw the spirit of the zombie leaving, but the plumber used this chance to suck the spirit into his vacuum. Waluigi shine a light at the ghost and begin the sucking until the ghost was contained. Waluigi took off his hat and wiped the sweat off his face.

Seiko: Wow, it was too weird, but so cool at the same time! I used a real life rocket launcher! Kishinuma-kun, where did you get those guns?

Yoshiki: Walmart and I thought I told you to call me Broshiki.

Seiko: Don't feel like it.

Waluigi: I got a ghost. Now off to the restroom for your ass.

A random spirit: You mean this restroom?

The group was surprised to see a gentleman like spirit that was holding a tube of cream. He made a bow and tipped his hat as a greeting.

The ghost: My dear Seiko, I see that the rumors are true. You died.

Seiko: Hey, I know you! And have you been using my, I mean, Naomi's cream?

The Ghost: Yes I am and you should remember me as... (Waluigi sucks the ghost in) Wah!

The cream dropped and Seiko retrieved it. Yoshiki just made a face palmed for how absurd this is. Waluigi did a small dance to celebrate his recent capture.

Seiko: Thank you! Now I can butter up my pooper.

Yoshiki: Is this what you're interested to do in your spare time?

Seiko: Why yes Kishinuma-kun.

Yoshiki: The Dark Lord Pewdiepie was right about you and its Broshiki for crying out loud!

Waluigi: What are you waiting for? Your ass needs you.

Seiko: Oh, I forgot.

Seiko made her way to the restroom and starts to butter up her pooper. From the cosmos beyond this universe, the Dark Lord Pewdiepie watched all of this is happening and has his jaw dropped. The concept of buttering up your pooper was beyond the gamer as he starts to laugh and falls off his chair.

...

END OF CHAPTER 2!


	3. Chapter 3

After Seiko "buttered up her pooper", Waluigi and the gang continue their adventure in haunting some ghosts. It was getting pretty boring, even if they walked upon random bloody corpses.

Waluigi: Where are the ghosts? Was that a all?

Seiko: I know about seven or eight more that are around here. However, we might run into some random ones that we might not expect.

Waluigi: What a ever. Let's get them spirits!

Yoshiki: Lol.

Suddenly there was a sound in one room. Waluigi followed it and spotted a possible place that the noise came from. Waluigi hoped that its a ghost and have Seiko go through the door to open it from the inside. Waluigi and Yoshiki entered the door and only found a science class.

It looked rather normal for a science class, but one thing did seemed off. Waluigi looked at the anatomical model that looks like a man that has his half side skin less. Waluigi just ignores it until he heard the model make some sort of noise. Waluigi turns around, only to hear small giggles from the model.

Waluigi: Holy s***to!

The model: Ha ha ha!

Seiko: Ooo. Is little Sachi trying to make this place a haunted house because this is cheap.

Yoshiki: OMG, this is stupid.

Waluigi: Waluigi time!

Waluigi flashes some light at the model and turns on his vacuum. The side with skin pulls out and reveals a complete skinless man. Waluigi then flashes at the model more and the thing was blinded.

Yoshiki used this chance to noscope the bastard and the monster was no more. His spirit came out of it and Waluigi flash some light at it. The thing was stunned and Waluigi sucked it, but the ghost was strong enough to release himself.

Seiko slaps the ghost in the face which catches him off guard. Waluigi flashes and sucks the ghost again with his flashlight and was finally contained.

Waluigi: Oh yeah!

Seiko: That was insane.

Yoshiki: You didn't do much.

Seiko: At least I did something.

Waluigi: Hmm, let's a get out of here.

Seiko: Lead the way captain.

Waluigi: Captain? I kind of like it.

Yoshiki: I'm the only captain here!

Seiko: General.

Yoshiki: Only I'm the general!

Seiko: Leader.

Yoshiki: There is one leader and that's me.

Seiko: Your becoming more annoying than usual.

Yoshiki: This is the power of swag.

Seiko: Right?

Waluigi: Only I have swag!

Seiko: Not you too.

Waluigi: Where to now?

Seiko: Remember that pile of flesh. We might find something.

Waluigi: Let's a go.

Waluigi left outside while Yoshiki looked at Seiko with a concern face.

Yoshiki: Shinohara. You know its wrong to do what I think your doing.

Seiko: I know, but at least she might see him again. At first I thought it was wrong too, but I just remember that we got him already.

Yoshiki: We'll just see if she okay with that.

Seiko: I don't think Waluigi will ask at all.

Yoshiki: This is like a double edge sword. Its f***ed up, but at the same time it might be for the best.

Seiko: She gets to meet him again, but she will be trap with that professor. And who know what he'll do to her? Then again I let Morishige get sucked in cause I personally don't like him much. I kind of have regrets.

Yoshiki: What about you?

Seiko: I don't know. I'm dead so I guess I can move on, but...

Yoshiki: Its about Naomi isn't it? You always seemed interested in her.

Seiko: Not my fault that she has a fine ass.

Yoshiki: Something tells me that you want to go beyond that.

Seiko: I'm surprised that you can tell.

Waluigi appear and screamed at the two to come with him. The two agreed and continued on their adventure to hunting down some ghosts. They reached to the place where a pile of guts and flesh rest on the wall and floor. Waluigi looked around to find the spirit, but nothing appeared.

Waluigi: Nothing.

Seiko: The last time we were here, there was somthing.

Waluigi: I guess.

Yoshiki: I'm gonna smoke my blunt while you guys just wait it out or something.

Seiko: Kishimura! You smoke?

Yoshiki: Not tobacco. Those are for noobs. I smoke weed.

Waluigi: Can I have a some?

Yoshiki: Whatever.

Waluigi and Yoshiki decides to take a weed break while Seiko look around for any spirits in the area. Being dead has its merits since Seiko never felt tired or anything except for the pain in her neck. The thought of the pain reminded her of her death of being hung in the restroom.

She then heard something walk by and went off to take a look. As she peeked behind a wall, she spotted someone familar. It was someone that she hope that she won't be an annoyance even after death.

It was Yui-sensei! Seiko's old teacher when they were alive. Seiko could see a red line on her neck and guess that she might have gotten a cut. The teacher seemed to also have some bruises all over her body. The former teacher looked at Seiko's direction as Seiko hid herself, worrying that her old teacher might be a hostile spirit.

She went back to meet up with Waluigi and Yoshiki who are really stoned at this point with their eyes being red as blood. Seiko sighed and tried to wake them up.

Seiko: Hey morons! We have a ghost coming.

Waluigi: Wah.

Yoshiki: Smoke weed everyday.

A voice: Shinohara, is that you?

Seiko: Guess I have to face the music.

The ghost of the teacher appeared face to face with Seiko while the stoned heroes just stared at the teacher with empty eyes. Yui-sensei was not pleased with what is going on from what she saw.

Yui: Just because your dead, doesn't mean you can smoke.

Seiko: I'm not doing it, these guys are.

Yui: Well you are the type of person that won't do that.

Seiko: Eh, what can I say? I need to keep my lungs clean.

Yu: But it doesn't surprise me that Kishinuma would do this.

Yoshiki: Smoke weed everyday.

Waluigi: Wah.

Yui: Who's that?

Seiko: Just Waluigi. I'm helping him haunt ghosts.

Yui: Why?

Seiko: Its boring here and I thought that this might be a way to make everyone here rest in peace.

Yui: You know that this is wrong.

Seiko: But...

Yui: Even after death I am still your teacher. Honestly, what am I going to do about you and Kishinuma?

There was a sound of a bang. Yui-sensei then realize that she was shot in the head despite being dead already. She was then slowly sucked into Waluigi's vacuum along with the mist coming from the two stoner's weed.

The areas lacked the smell of weed while Waluigi and Yoshiki sat there and slept. Seiko just sat by them to look after the two bozos.

...

Sachiko, the girl in red, hid in the shadows looking more angry than usual. She could not believe that these people made it this far. She called upon three other ghosts as they appear immediatey in front of her.

One of them is named Yuki and she is missing an eye. Another is Tokiko, a girl with half of her head missing. Lastly is Naho, a ghost girl with dead fish eyes and for some reason that's what she is known for.

Sachiko: You all know why I called you three here. I need you to get rid of those s*** f***ers and let them suffer here for all eternity.

Tokiko: Gurgle.

Sachiko: Please Tokiko, now is not the time.

Tokiko: Gurgle.

Sachiko: Just get rid of them!

Yuki: I'll have to agree with half face here. Too lazy.

Naho: Not in the mood.

Sachiko: Your dead for Christ sakes! You don't get tired.

Yuki: None of this make sense to begin with.

Tokiko: Gurgle.

Sachiko: If that's the case, I'll handle them myself!

Sachiko disappeared. The three ghost stood there as if they don't give a f***.

...

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Waluigi and the gang got up and venture more into the haunted school. His vacuum can only fit some more ghosts before it gets full since he and Yoshiki were too busy sucking up the mist from their weed. Waluigi tried to look sharp and point his vacuum whenever he hears a sound.

Seiko tried to sense any nearby spirit, but it seems to be more difficult since Waluigi's frenzy during the first chapter. She started to look bored since nothing is happening, especially since she is very familiar of where she is going since she has been walking through these halls for a while.

Yoshiki looked around in his sunglasses, thinking that he will find something despite the logic. His only guide is the power of his swag and MLG skills. It seem to be his only purpose in this team fo ghost hunters.

Waluigi: Ah come on! I see a nothing!

Seiko: I'm bored.

Yoshiki: Lol.

Waluigi: How about we take a break in this room? It could have something.

Seiko: Hmm. Sure, why not? There might be a ghost here.

Waluigi: Please tell me that its not a joke again.

Seiko: Hey, I swear my life on it.

Waluigi: I'm starting to lose confidence in you.

They entered the room and it seems to be the nurse's room. It looked very decayed as the whole room was a mess. Waluigi confidently went in while Seiko got in with an uneasy feeling. Yoshiki is being himself of not giving a f***.

Waluigi: This looks stupid.

Seiko: I remember sleeping here wit Naomi. Good times.

Waluigi: You keep on talking about Naomi. Who the f*** is Naomi?

Seiko: A dear friend of mine with a nice ass.

Waluigi: Do you have a thinking for a butts?

Seiko: Of course I do!

Waluigi: Me too.

Seiko: Oh do tell.

Yoshiki: Will you guy stop talking about butts?! Its killing my mojo!

Waluigi: Shut up!

A voice: Swiggity Swooty. I am coming for the booty.

Seiko: What was that?

Waluigi: Waluigi Time!

Yoshiki: Your talk of asses must of conjure up the spirit of Sachiko's mother, Yoshi.

Waluigi: That ain't a Yoshi. Its not even a dinosaur.

Yoshiki: That's actually her name.

Waluigi: This place doesn't make any sense sometimes!

The spirit of Sachiko's mother appear in from of them. Her neck was crack as she was when she died and her skin was gray and decaying. Waluigi gleefully gets ready for battle as he shines his light at the spirit, but something popped up that surprised him.

Another spirit stood in front of Waluigi made him miss and fall on his back. Appear a ghost that looks like a pile of flesh trying to stand up crawled slowly to Waluigi. Seiko was surprised of who it is. It's Mayu!

Mayu: Shig-ni!

Seiko: Hey Suzumoto. I know where Morishige is. Just be a good girl and be captured by the creepy Italian man and you get to see him again.

Waluigi: That is so uncalled for!

Seiko: Eh, that's how I feel about you.

Mayu: Shig-ni!

Mayu continued to crawl onto Waluigi making the plumber unable to grab the nozzle of his vacuum. Yoshi is getting closer as Waluigi is getting rekt. Yoshiki decides to intervene by taking out his pistol and shooting them.

How does that work is beyond me? My guess is the power of MLG. That has to be the most logical reason!

Yoshiki: Yeah b****! Get rekt.

Yoshi: Swiggity Swooty! I am coming for the booty!

Seiko kicked the ghost's ass from behind and grabbed the flesh pile ghost of Mayu and threw here at Yoshi. Yoshiki just stood there not being impressed since he got it all under control, but Seiko sort of got in the way.

Seiko: Only I get the booty!

Yoshiki: What's with you and butts?

Seiko: I like butts.

Waluigi: Now its Double Waluigi Time!

Waluigi flashes his light at the two spirits and begin sucking them. The plumber struggled to contain the said spirits as he had problems holding onto him. Yoshiki passed Seiko a gun and the two shot at the captured souls to weaken them. Eventually they do get contained by the Waluigi gang.

Waluigi: Waluigi number 1!

The vacuum started to beep as if its full.

Waluigi: Time to go back to the professor's hide out. Gotta empty this a junk.

Seiko: You know, there is something I want to ask you. How is Double Waluigi Time different from Waluigi Time?

Waluigi: Its like a Waluigi Time, but twice as a much!

Seiko: Whatever helps you sleep.

The gang retreated as Sachiko from the shadows was shocked at what she saw. They captured her mother. The ghost looked at the gang at pue rage, wishing them a hard and painful death.

...

At Professor E. Gadd's, Waluigi emptied the vacuum in a canister from the lab as E. Gadd was happy that Waluigi did his job. Seiko was too busy looking at the variety of spirits in E. Gadd's collection. Yoshiki just eat ice creme.

E. Gadd: Wowsers, you did a fine job. I suppose I can pay you, but my computer says that there are more spirits.

Waluigi: Aw come on!

E. Gadd: I'll double the payment if you go in and get the rest of the ghosts and I'll let you keep my prototype of the Poltergeist 5000.

Waluigi: That's the spirit.

E. Gadd: I take that back, I'll triple the payment since you help me discover something interesting. I call it, Spiritual Love.

Waluigi: Huh.

E. Gadd: Come and see.

Waluigi and E. Gadd went to where Seiko is who is amazed at what she saw. Walugi seemed to have a bad feeling about this.

Seiko: Hey Waluigi, check this out. Looks like Mayu and Morishige are a couple and are doing it. Its so gross and cute.

Waluigi looked through the window and saw a ghost boy doing it with the ghost that he captured earlier. Waluigi was disturbed about the fact that a ghost wants to kiss another ghost that looks like a pile of disgusting flesh. He thought his brother Wario is nasty.

Seiko was busy laughing about the fact that the shipping is real while recording this with ghost phone because she can have that phone. E. Gadd was amazing, recorded and took notes of this. Yoshiki is still eating ice cream somewhere in the lab.

E. Gadd: I wonder if these spirits can reproduce.

Waluigi: Oh no.

Seiko: After all these years, its happening!

Waluigi: Come on! We got some ghost hunting to do.

E. Gadd: Oh before you go, I have a friend who would like to come with you.

Waluigi: Eh.

Suddenly there were some thumping sounds. It was as if Optimus Prime has entered the room as metal grind and the sound of fear come closer with every step. Waluigi and Seiko stare at what's to come and is shocked to see who the person really is.

Its Satoshi with robotic arms. We all thought he was dead in the anime, but he survived in this story with new advanced metal arms. Satoshi not only got that upgrade, but he looked a bit different too. He wore sunglasses, a cap with the MLG logo, and has more swag than before.

Satoshi in a MLG monotone voice: It is I, Superior Satoshi. No longer the bland hero, but now I am a MLG hero!

Seiko: What's up with being MLG? It sounds more silly than cool.

Waluigi: Says the girl who love butts.

Seiko: You love them too.

Waluigi: I at least have self control.

E. Gadd: Remember the friend that I mentioned that lost his arms, that's him.

Satoshi: Hey Satonaka, its good to see you again.

Seiko: You really changed Satoshi. Say, I was wondering...

Satoshi: Naomi and Ayumi are fine. Though they probably missed us already.

Waluigi: I don't get your back story nor that I care.

Seiko: Fine, let's get back to ghost hunting then.

Yoshiki from afar: MY MLG SENSES ARE TINGLING! SATOSHI YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR MEH!

Satoshi: Shut the f*** up.

Seiko: Whoa. I never see you like this before.

Satoshi: Having cool robotic arms makes you act like that.

...

Sachiko: Now I'm begging you, please help me get rid of these people.

Yuki: Nah.

Sachiko: Please!

Yuki: Us being trapped here while going insane at the same time here isn't enough for you.

Naho: Your only whining because they got your mommy.

Tokiko: Gurgle.

Sachiko: You guys are mean!

Yuki: Don't you think your being hypocritical?

Sachiko: Meany!

Sachiko left crying while the three ghost still don't give a f***. However they sense them entering the school again with another energy signature from a fourth person. They just continued their daily activities.

...

Seiko: Hmm, I can sense a spirit coming by. Probably since we have more people. But then again...

Waluigi: More ghost busting, less talking.

Satoshi: You do realize that what she has to say might be important.

Yoshiki: Your face is important.

Satoshi: Just because I got more swag than you doesn't mean that you get to be jelly.

Yoshiki: Your swag is made in a lab and is a lie.

Seiko: Guys! I think I spot a ghost!

The four looked and saw a ghost of a little girl that everyone, but Waluigi seemed familiar with. Seiko looked a bit uneasy while the rest of the gang are just whatever. The ghost got closer and the moment she laid her only eye on Satoshi, she said...

Yuka: Oni-chan.

Satoshi: Oh its you again.

Yuka: I'm so lonely.

Satoshi: I'm here now, Yuka. How's the after life?

Yuka: It hurts.

Satoshi: I know it "sucks".

Satoshi's robotic arms transformed into some giant cannons and shot at his little sister. Yuka was weaken from the blast while Waluigi used this chance to capture Yuka. The plumber then suck the ghost into the vacuum. The gang then saw that Satoshi literally made a hole in the school.

Yoshiki: Ha, I get it. "Suck".

Seiko: I thought that this would be an emotional moment.

Satoshi: When we are done here, I have some catching up to do. This was one of the only ways to get Yuka out of this god-forsaken place.

Waluigi: I did it!

Seiko: Yes you did.

The gang continued venturing through the halls with no surprises since the place started to look boring. I mean, if you think about it, its just broken school at night and venturing around this place for too long would sort of lose its fear factor if there is nothing that can harm you.

Waluigi: Wah.

Seiko: The last few will be deadly. I heard of what they might be capable of.

Yoshiki: All I need to do is shoot them, Waluigi to suck them, you do whatever you do and Satoshi to back off and be the bland protagonist that he is.

Satoshi: See, jelly.

Yoshiki: Who even says that?

Waluigi: Shut a up! I hear something.

The gang slowly walked to a room that was filled with a lot of pounding and screaming. The four stood by the edges of the doors until Waluigi kicked the door with everyone arming themselves with their weapon of chose.

Yoshiki with some guns, Waluigi with his vacuum, Satoshi with his robot arms converted into cannons and Seiko with some cream that was used for her pooper. They barged right in only to be disappointed at what they saw. It was just Naho, Yuki, and Tokiko playing Super Smash Bros. Wii U.

Seiko: You have that the whole time!

Naho: Ahh! Nobody asked!

Waluigi: Wow, you guys "suck" a lot.

Yoshiki: Its not funny the second time.

Yuki: I get it.

Tokiko: Gurgle.

Yuki: Why do you have to be so rude?

Waluigi: I'm a gonna suck you.

Naho: Oh no you don't.

Naho barf out some lasers while Yoshiki shoots at the ghost. Yuki slaps Waluigi while Tokiko kicks Satoshi in the groin. Seiko grabs the two kids and threw them at the side. Satoshi was surpised to see Seiko being that strong.

Seiko: That's for not inviting me for your game night.

Waluigi proceeds to suck up the two ghost children, but Naho fired her mad laser and set the two spirits free. Yoshiki proceeds to shoot the ghost even if it makes no sense cause swag, but Naho dodged because no one thought about doing that.

Satoshi used his arm cannons, but only destroyed the whole room, but not the spirits. Seiko decides to use some random karate move that she learned from a movie and it surprisingly worked.

She ended up beating the shit out of the three ghost students and Waluigi flashes a light at them. Waluigi proceeds to suck them up and with that this action scene is over.

Waluigi: Wah.

Satoshi: Damn it girl, you get all the glory.

Seiko: Years of watching kung fu movies paid off.

Yoshiki: F***ing movies.

Seiko: There is only one ghost left in the school and that is...

Sachiko: That is SACHIKO-CHAN!

Waluigi and friends: Oh f***!

The gang were surprised to see Sachiko finally appear in the flesh or just herself. She's dead so that means she has no flesh. The gang got out whatever they had for the final battle for the final ghost in this final chapter.

Yoshiki shoots at Sachiko and she took 365 damage.

Satoshi used arm cannons, Sachiko got hit twice with the damage of 145 and 178.

Waluigi kicked Sachiko and missed.

Seiko grabbed Waluigi and used the Waluigi Launcher.

Waluigi: WALUIGI LAUNCHER!

Sachiko: The f***.

Sachiko lost 1987 damage.

Sachiko used 2spooky4me and everyone's HP is reduced to 1.

Satoshi: Oh s***, we're screwed!

Seiko: Wait I have an idea.

Waluigi: Eh.

Seiko: Kishinuma-kun, do you so happen to have an evoker?

Yoshiki: I keep spares around.

Waluigi: Got one for me? I need to be the main character.

Yoshiki: Fine!

Yoshiki hands the two evokers and they point it at themselves. Sachiko was confused at what she is seeing right now.

Sachiko: I see, you lost all hope so you want to end it once and for all. And Seiko, aren't you dead already?

Seiko and Waluigi shot their evokers: PERSONA!

A voice: I am thou... Thou art I... From the sea of thy soul, I come...

Waluigi: Wario!

Seiko: Naomi!

Suddenly two figures appear behind the two. One was a fat Italian man in a yellow and purple overalls. Another is a high school girl with short brown hair and wears the same school uniform as Seiko.

Waluigi: Wario, my bro, I need you to rekt that son of a b****. You did a owe for that time you ruined my date with a Wii Fit Trainer.

Wario: Whatever.

Wario took a bite of garlic and turned into Wario-man. The brother then went up to Sachiko and beat up the girl. While this is happening, Seiko is having a short reunion with Naomi.

Naomi: No. I'm here again and is that you Kishinuma-kun and Mochida?

Seiko: Naomi. Calm down, I just need your booty.

Naomi: Seiko. Its you.

Seiko: Oh Naomi, I miss you too.

Naomi in tears: SEIKO!

The two hugged each other while Satoshi and Yoshiki just stared at the two and just backed off. The two girls stopped hugging and got to the point.

Seiko: Like I said, I need your butt.

Naomi: Eh.

Seiko grabbed Naomi and threw her at Sachiko. Naomi was surprised with what is going on as it shifted from a dramatic moment to a really stupid antic.

As Sachiko finally kicked Wario in the balls, the ghost girl witness Naomi falling onto her. Seiko called this move...

Seiko: NAOMI BOMBER!

The last thing Sachiko saw was the ass of the girl. Seiko finally achieved something that would satisfy her love of butts. I know that I keep talking about that and how vulgar it is, but I could not stop laughing at that scene in the game. Especially when Pewdiepie played Corpse Party, it was hilarious.

Waluigi flashes his light at a weaken Sachiko and prepares to suck her with the vacuum. Sachiko was strong enough to try to resist, but Waluigi kept trying. His new friends were at his side along with Naomi and his brother.

As the gang struggled to constraint Sachiko, the ghost girl slowly became weaker until she gave up. The girl in red was no more as she was sucked into the vacuum. Everyone fell onto the ground and saw stars. Waluigi then recovered and got up to cheer that he got the final boss.

Waluigi: Wah ha ha ha!

Seiko: I guess that's it. You got every ghost, but me.

Waluigi: I'm a gonna go collect my cash. What will you guys do next?

Seiko looking at Naomi: Well I found my own haunted house that I can stay at, if you know what I mean.

Naomi: I guess that I should be glad to see Seiko back.

Satoshi: I will go get Yuka in E. Gadd's lab and take her home so that we may live a normal life.

Yoshiki: In your state, I find that impossible.

Satoshi: Not with that attitude.

Yoshiki: Whatever, I'll go where my heart tells me.

With that, Yoshiki flew into the stars to find his own path. Everyone then went on their separate ways from then on.

Waluigi got his award and got a mansion since E. Gadd also had a coupon for it.

The ghost of Seiko haunts Naomi, but the girl didn't mind.

Satoshi reunited with his little ghost sister Yuka and went back home where he will be a regular high school student with robotic arms.

Yoshiki is somewhere beyond the universe, finding purpose in life.

E. Gadd just found another discovery about ghosts.

Luigi was glad that he didn't get involve with this school.

I know this seemed rushed, but they all lived happily ever after. The End.

...

Notes: Thank you all for the support if you read this far. Also as I mentioned before, sorry for the constant butt jokes with Seiko. I just really find the "Butter Up My Pooper" joke extremely funny.


End file.
